Tocando nubes
by Minho-Evans
Summary: La primera vez que Hipo Haddock decidió defender sus ideales, inició una apuesta con la pequeña Hofferson, sin saber si quiera que años después, el ganaría.


**Tocando nubes**

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a los estudios Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

Era un gran día para la pequeña Astrid Hofferson, ya que, contando con diez años, ella conmemoraría este día como el gran Snoggletog en el que por fin tendría su preciada hacha verdadera en sus manos; el arma que poseía en ese momento, era un cacharro sin filo, y eso no le agradaba.

Además, estaba emocionada, ya que había planeado junto a sus amigos un intercambio de regalos para esa fecha; para su mala suerte, le había tocado el odioso retoño del clan Mocoso, quien era insoportable hasta los huesos, ¿Por qué? Oh, bueno, por algo como: ¡Y mi familia que es la mejor de…! ¡Y que si mi padre es el más grande…! Etcétera, etcétera.

Suspiró y salió de su casa caminando por Berk con calma y mirando a los habitantes de este inusualmente animados, adornando sus casas y celebrando. Caminó unos metros más, dirigiéndose a la entrada del bosque, y casi llegando a el, paró en seco al reconocer una maraña de cabellos castaños e inconfundibles frente a ella. Escuálido, distraído y un poco cansado, lo supuso por su respiración arrítmica, se encontraba dándole la espalda Hipo Horrendo Haddock lll.

Dudo un momento en acercarse. No es que Hipo le desagradara, de hecho, aunque no lo demostraba, el chico se le hacía sumamente interesante. Por ese motivo hasta se había tomado la libertad de invitarlo al intercambio, estando solamente de acuerdo con ella Patapez, y él acepto gustoso y emocionado; aunque eso era comprensible, el pobre retoño Haddock era frecuentemente rechazado por la sociedad de Berk y a Astrid eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

Al final, decidió que no le quitaría nada pasar un tiempo con él.

— ¡Hey! ¡Haddock!— la chica tomó desprevenido a Hipo, quién dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa después de ser llamado por la rubia— ¿Estás bien?

—A-Astrid, hola— las mejillas del castaño se coloraron inmediatamente, siempre que miraba a la pequeña rubia lo hacían inconscientemente. —Bueno, se puede decir que sí— continuó el niño con una risita nerviosa. Realmente no quería contarle a Astrid lo que le pasaba, ya que lo consideraba totalmente vergonzoso, pero el ceño fruncido y el gesto de curiosidad de la rubia lo obligaron, prácticamente, a continuar— Lo que pasa es que Patán fue a mi casa de visita con su familia, y cuando él va, siempre termino con los brazos y piernas moreteados, así que salí corriendo de casa para esconderme.

Astrid se sentó junto al castaño y tomó su brazo bruscamente para levantar la maga de su camisa. Las manchas moradas se extendían por la piel del pequeño; grandes, pequeñas, había de todos los tamaños. El chico le dirigió una tímida sonrisa y exclamó:

—En las piernas hay más. — Astrid negó suavemente con la cabeza como desaprobando la acción.

La rubia soltó el brazo del muchacho y se recargó en el árbol tras de ella. Hipo no sabía claramente lo que debía hacer a continuación, de hecho, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Pocas personas le hablaban en el pueblo, el único amigo estable que tenía era el herrero gordinflón Bocón, quién se encargaba de cuidarlo mientras su padre se iba a atender asuntos del pueblo.

Sin tener una noción muy clara de algún tema de conversación, o algo que le pudiera contar a la pequeña Hofferson, se recargó junto a ella mirando el gran cielo que se extendía sobre Berk.

Astrid tampoco daba señales de querer hablar de algo, ya que la mera compañía y el apacible, y poco frecuente, ambiente de Berk le resultaban agradables.

Los días como esos en Berk, eran escasos, y había que disfrutarlos. Aunque cuando Astrid recordó el motivo de la ausencia de calma en el pueblo, todo el humor agradable se esfumó por arte de magia. Esas malditas lagartijas lanza-fuego gigantes.

Sólo de recordarlo dio un sonoro y fuerte golpe al suelo haciendo que Hipo se exaltara.

— ¿A-Astrid? — exclamó con nerviosismo el niño. Puede que la rubia fuera muy linda, pero cuando se enoja, es como un monstruo enjaulado en el cuerpo de una niñita.

—Si no fuera por esas cosas…— masculló con un ligero toque de rabia en su voz— todos los días en Berk serían tan tranquilos como este.

Hipo pensó por un momento a lo que se refería, pero al último llegó a una obvia conclusión. Los dragones.

— ¿Te refieres a los dragones? — preguntó con cautela el castaño.

— ¿Qué si me refiero a los dragones? ¡Claro que sí Haddock! — gritó la chica parándose de donde estaba sentada y continuó haciendo énfasis a sus palabras con unos un poco exagerados movimientos de manos— Si esas cosas no existieran, si no vivieran, Berk sería muy diferente. Los vikingos tendríamos menos preocupaciones… deberíamos…

La chica estampó el puño con rudeza en el árbol donde Hipo seguía recargado. Este se encogió en su lugar.

— ¡Deberíamos matarlos a todos!

El castaño meditó las palabras de Astrid. Era cierto, los dragones sin duda eran la mayor amenaza de Berk, además de que desde hace años eran uno de sus temores más grandes, pero por alguna extraña razón, él no compartía los pensamientos de la chica.

Los dragones mataban vikingos…pero los vikingos mataban dragones.

Esas reflexiones que hacía muy a menudo lo consternaban fuertemente. Si su padre los escuchara, sería el caos más grande que presenciaría en su vida.

—Estás equivocada— susurró con un poco de duda.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo— continuó el chico con mesura al ver la alteración de la Hofferson— bueno, yo no creo que sean tan malos…— Hipo no supo ni siquiera a qué hora la chica lo había tomado de la camisa acercándolo con rudeza a su mirada matadora.

— ¿Me estás hablando en serio? — Siseó Astrid estampando su aliento en el rostro asustado del chico— Ellos han matado a miles de vikingos…

— ¡Y nosotros a muchos de ellos! — exclamó en un ataque de valentía, de esos que eran prácticamente nulos, retirando la mano de Astrid lo más cuidadosamente posible.

El castaño se puso de pie observando directamente la furia de la rubia. Podía tener miedo, tal vez casi se orinaba, pero no pensaba ceder a su punto de vista, no ahora. Estaba decidió a hacerse escuchar aunque fuera solamente una vez.

—Tú, los estás, ¿Defendiendo?

—Sí— dijo con la mayor decisión que había tenido en sus aun escasos diez años de vida.

Astrid abrió sus ojos enormemente. La rabia se había apoderado de ella tanto que ya no era capaz de controlar sus palabras. Ese maldito hijo de Troll que se hacía llamar el hijo del gran Estoico el Vasto y próximo jefe de Berk…

— ¡Ja!, ya veo por qué toda la gente dice eres un inútil. Tu solamente eres un estorbo en Berk — musitó la chica. — Es por eso… es por eso que jamás, ¡Jamás serás parte de pueblo!

Cada palabra de la Hofferson se clavó profundamente en el corazón de Hipo. La única persona del pueblo aparte de Bocón que nunca le había si quiera dedicado una burla, que él pensaba confiable; lo destrozó.

El niño apretó los puños clavando sus uñas en las palmas. Las lágrimas brotaron suavemente de sus ojos, manchando sus mofletes de aquél líquido tibio y doloroso.

Entonces, decidió confiar por primera vez en un dragón. Indirectamente puso sus esperanzas en ellos al pronunciar sus siguientes palabras.

—Entonces te juró— habló el chico entre pequeños moqueos— te prometo, Astrid Hofferson, que algún día te llevaré volando en un dragón… y después de eso, tú te casarás conmigo— el chico no se dio cuenta de la apuesta que acababa de comenzar. Simplemente dijo lo que le parecía correcto.

A escuchar la respuesta de Hipo, Astrid se acercó a él con un gesto perspicaz en su rostro.

—Es una apuesta Haddock— murmuró retirándose con un humor de los mil demonios a su casa.

Esa había sido la última conversación que había tenido con Hipo Haddock en cinco años. En el Snoggletog de ese año, Astrid recibió su hacha y una pequeña daga de presente por el intercambio, la cual después arrumbó en una parte de su habitación. ¿Quién se la había dado? El castaño por supuesto.

Al pasar el tiempo, Hipo había cedido a su aun deseo de encajar en Berk, enterrando esa conversación en su subconsciente de tal manera que no recordara nada. Lo único que se había molestado en recordar, era el horrible Snoggletog que había vivido ese año.

Pero Astrid, ella recordaba todo, absolutamente todo a la perfección. Y ahora, tocando las nubes en el lomo de Chimuelo, los recuerdos la golpearon como una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Recordó las palabras que ella había dicho, y por supuesto, las que Hipo había dicho.

Se abrazó a la cintura del ahora muchacho de quince años y estiró su brazo tocando la escamosa cabeza del dragón.

—Está bien, lo admito, esto es maravilloso— dijo acariciando suavemente al dragón— él es maravilloso.

Hipo sonrió levemente, sorprendido por el comportamiento de Astrid.

"_Te prometo, Astrid Hofferson, que algún día te llevaré volando en un dragón… y después de eso, tú te casarás conmigo" _recordó la rubia mientras abrazaba aun más la cintura de Hipo.

Había perdido la apuesta, y tal vez pagarla no sería demasiado molesto.

* * *

**Espero les guste siendo este mi primer trabajo de HTTYD.**

**Minho- Evans.**


End file.
